My Prince
by LieShin-Chan
Summary: Hinata seorang gadis SMU biasa yang hobi terlambat, suatu hari bertemu dengan pemuda tampan yang ternyata seorang ketua OSIS dan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.


Disclaimer© Masashi Kishimoto

**Mohon dimaafkan dengan kesalahan yang mungkin banyak kalian temui di Fic ini, mulai dari judulnya yang gak nyambung, ceritanya yang gak humor seperti yang diharapkan,dan banyaknya typo. Sebenernya Shin-chan mau ngelanjutin Fic Best Friend tapi udah lama gak ada ide, malah kepikiran bikin Fic ini, jadi sekali lagi maafkan Shin-Chan yang masih amatir ini ^_^**

…

Pagi hari yang terik karena lagi-lagi Hinata terlambat kesekolah dan dengan polosnya dia masih berfikir jika ia berangkat terlalu pagi. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pelan, ia menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 07.05 dengan santai sambil menyeruput sekotak susu ditangan kanannya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengetikan beberapa karakter sebelum akhirnya menekan tombol send, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara ponselnya berbunyi dan terlihat sebuah pesan singkat balasan dari sahabatnya Ino.

By Ino

Web programmer, matematika, fisika, b inggris

Mata hinata membulat sempurna mendapati kata web programmer ada paling atas," Aku lupa, hari ini ujian ." Ia berlari sekencang mungkin agar segera sampai disekolahnya.

"Maaf pak saya terlambat!"  
>"Hyuuga! Sudah berapa kali kamu terlambat?" Cecar Pak Kabuto marah.<p>

"Eu, empat kali pak, maksudnya lima pak tapi kayaknya tujuh kali deh…." Jawab Hinata dengan wajah berfikir yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"Yang benar itu sepuluh kali, jangan seenaknya mengurangi." Ralat Pak Kabuto makin marah, sementara Hinata hanya cengengesan sambil menjawab sekenanya,"ah, masa sih?"

"Pokoknya pulang sekolah kau harus keruang guru untuk mendapatkan pengarahan!"  
>"Ta….."<p>

"tak ada tapi-tapian!"  
>"Baik Pak!" jawab Hinata akhirnya.<p>

…

…..

…

Hinata berjalan keluar dari ruangan pak Kabuto dengan wajah pucat, ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 17.30. hampir tiga jam penuh Pak Kabuto meneriakinya dengan kedok Pengarahan, yang hingga kini membuat telinganya terasa berdengung. Kadang ia berfikir untuk melaporkan guru itu pada Komnas Perlindungan Anak, dengan tuduhan tindakan kekerasan pada pelajar dibawah umur(?). bagaimanapun juga meneriaki murid adalah tindakan kekerasan yang bisa menyebabkan ketulian.

"Kya….. akh" Pekik Hinata karena tanpa sengaja tersandung sesuatu, namun beberapa saat kamudian ia merasa ada sesuatu yang salah. Rasanya tak sakit malah empuk,"Turun."

"Eh?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tahu sumber suara yang ternyata berasal dari pemuda tampan dibawahnya.

"Turun!" Perintahnya sekali lagi, namun bukannya turun ia malah menatap sipemuda intens sambil perlahan memegang pipi pemuda tersebut membuat yang empunya mengerang tak suka, dan lagi-lagi Hinata tak peduli. Ia malah tersenyum senang seolah baru saja menemukan mainan baru yang lebih menarik dari Game favoritnya, mulai saat itu Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadikan Sipemuda sebagai pangeran idamannya,"Manis."

Bruk

"Akh, sakit." Hinata meringis karena dijatuhkan begitu saja oleh pemuda tampan yang telah ia putuskan menjadi Pangeran idamannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa-apaan kau?" Teriak pemuda itu tak terima karena telah dijadikan objek ketidak senonohan gadis asing.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba saja terdengar teriakan lainnya membuat kepala Hinata kelilingan untuk sesaat, mungkin sudah takdirnya yang selalu diteriaki orang-orang, dan dia harus menambah jadwalnya sebelum pulang untuk menengok THT, jangan sampai dia mengalami penyakit Tuli permanen.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya suara tadi, dan saat itulah Hinata baru bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya. Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tampan dengan rambut pirang jabrik tengah berjalan kearahnya bersama pemuda lainnya yang berambut merah bata.

"Kyaaa, manisnya! Apa kisah cintaku akan dimulai dari sini, dikelilingi pemuda tampan seperti didarama-drama korea yang sering kutonton? Kyaaa…. Kyaa…." Teriak Hinata dalam hati dengan senyum aneh menghiasi wajahnya membuat ketiga pemuda itu bergidik ngeri.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sasuke tajam,"eh? Aku? Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Jawabnya riang tak mempedulikan Sasuke yang menatapnya buas.

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, lebih baik kau pulang hari mulai gelap." Ucap pemuda pirang ramah. Hinatapun segera bangkit dan meninggalkan ketiga pemuda tampan itu sambil sesekali mencuru-curi pandang.

…..

…

….

"Pagi Ino-Chan!" Sapa Hinata ceria dari kolong meja.

"Kau dari mana?" Tanya Ino heran melihat Hinata baru muncul setelah jam pelajaran kedua habis. Tapi yang ditanya hanya cengengesan ,"Apa kau mengenal Sasuke?"

"Hah? Seingatku dia ketua OSIS, namanya Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas Ino sambil meletakan satu jarinya dibibir membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Kenapa aku gak tahu yah? Pasti gara-gara aku ditahan diruang piket tiap hari senin jadi jarang ikut upacara."

"Bukan tiap senin bodoh, tapi SETIAP HARI, lagipula bukan jarang tapi SELALU!" Ralat Ino sambil berteriak, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Kenapa kalian senang sekali berteriak?" gumam Hinata sebal.

"Huh, dasar kau ini. Setidaknya ingatlah ketua OSISmu sendiri."

…

…

….

Hinata berlari sekencang mungkin tak ingin sampai dirumah malam hari lagi karena lagi-lagi diteriaki Pak Kabuto.

Brukkk…

"Aw. Kenapa kalian senang sekali menabraku sih?" Cibir Hinata kesal.

"HEI KAU LAGI!" Teriak Sasuke tak kalah keras tepat ditelinga Hinata, membuat telinganya serasa lepas. Hm lagi-lagi diteriaki, Hinata yang malang.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Ini sudah hampir malam?"

"Ah? Aku? Aku baru saja diteriaki." Jawab Hinata santai,"Kau menyindirku?"

"Heh? Tidak. Aku memang baru saja diteriaki Pak Kabuto, dia sih bilangnya Pengarahan tapi aku yakin itu hanya alibi, dia memang terlalu bernafsu untuk meneriakiku."

"Apa? " Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, menatap gadis bermata aneh itu lamat-lamat. Dia heran mengapa dia selalu bertemu dengan gadis yang sama tiap sore, bila ia memang salah satu murid harusnya dia bisa melihatnya pagi-pagi. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia bertemu dengan gadis yang mengaku bernama Hinata ini dipagi hari. Dia bahkan pernah berfikir jangan-jangan dia arwah anak SMU yang mati karena diteriaki guru dan gentayang untuk membalas dendam,"Hiii." Bulu kuduk Hinata langsung meremang takut, tanpa berniat menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata yang mulai mupeng.

"Manisnya," Gumam Hinata sambil mencubit hidung Sasuke membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya marah. Suasana sesaat hening, tapi tak lama karena selanjutnya terdengar teriakan murka Sasuke.

"Kau! Dasar Bodoh!"

**TBC**

**Apa-apaan itu? Gara-gara baca komik fullmoon joker sama Shugo Chara aku jadi kepikiran buat fic, dan beginilah hasilnya. Bener-bener gak sesuai dengan sumber awalnya. **


End file.
